The present invention relates to ground planes utilized with antennas such as patch or monopole antennas, and in particular with what are called anti jam antennas. In the case of anti jam antennas, one current approach is done with phased arrays of antennas. Digital signal processing is used to set weights or phase shifts to different antenna radiators such that the beams are steered a desired direction. However, the phased array approach requires multiple radiators.
Other approaches use a liquid conductor to change the input impedance of the antenna, so that it is well matched and no power is wasted. Another way configures the radiator or the ground plane, but for the same reason—the impedance is well matched and no power is wasted.